


【overlord】骨科系列【潘安|R18】

by street72



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/street72/pseuds/street72
Summary: 设定衍生自舞团设定





	【overlord】骨科系列【潘安|R18】

“呜……”铃木悟感受着那根粗长的按摩棒塞在他后穴里不断刺激他的敏感点，从体内传出的酸软让他想要直接瘫倒在床上，但不满足于死物的身体却驱使着柔软的腰肢勾引什么似的扭动，连带下半身都高高翘起。他的双手被束缚在床头，使他无法抚慰自己。跪在床上的双腿颤抖着，紧咬下唇的嘴发出一声声呜咽。  
泪水模糊了他的眉眼，为他清秀的脸庞带去几分抚媚和等待被蹂躏的脆弱。  
“啊！”铃木悟惊叫一声，腰向下压扭出一个美好的弧度，双腿的颤抖加剧，没有得到任何抚弄的性器却兴奋地喷出一股白浊。他仰起头，原本紧咬下唇的牙齿也因无力二松开，晶莹的唾液顺着嘴角滑下，折射出彩光。  
“表兄似乎被这玩意玩得很尽兴嘛。”此时，屋内忽然响起另一人的声音。他从阴影处缓缓步出，嘴边带着意犹未尽的满足。  
铃木悟听到声音后，经历多次强迫性高潮后变得酸软的身体本能地变得僵硬，下意识想要闭拢双腿却也因身体的僵硬和无力而根本做不到。  
来人特意绕到铃木悟身后，欣赏美景般噙着笑意直视铃木悟的后穴。  
被按摩棒强行插开的后穴泛着艳丽的红，似乎在呼吸一般一张一合，又似饥渴地想要将能够给自己带来快感的物体吞进更深处。没有被停止的按摩棒依旧敬业地工作着，快速震动的嗡嗡声从铃木悟体内发出，一板一眼地满足着铃木悟。  
“停、停下它…呜潘、潘多拉……”铃木悟一边感受着高潮后的余韵，一边近乎恐惧地被迫继续累积着快感。泪水刷地落下，呜咽着向正把自己当作风景观赏着的人哀求。  
“停下？为什么呀，表兄的这里明明这么欢喜地不肯松开，”潘多拉伸手，从铃木悟的穴口轻轻拂过，然后停留在边缘缓慢地画着圈。“看，这里似乎还不知足地大张着，有一根还不够，还想把我也勾引了吗？”指尖一点点从穴口滑倒按摩棒露在外头的把手处，如同扇子展开握住把手，潘多拉一点点地把按摩棒往里面继续塞。  
“不不不不要！”铃木悟尖叫着再次达到高潮，这次性器只是疲软无力地吐出几滴，但铃木悟的脸上却一片空白。  
此时，潘多拉终于爽快地将依旧震动得欢快的按摩棒拔出来，随手扔到地上。他弯下腰，鼻尖深埋在铃木悟的后背，大口嗅取属于铃木悟的味道。等铃木悟总算从极致的快感中回过神来，潘多拉才凑到铃木悟的耳边，低声呢喃，“表兄，像女人一样，只靠后面就到达高潮的快感爽吗？有我替你口交然后射到我嘴里那么爽吗？还是更爽呢？”  
铃木悟仿佛被被潘多拉说话时喷出的热气灼伤一般，想要逃离却被敏锐的潘多拉制止了。铃木悟高昂着头，如同一头高傲的兽终究还是被人类捕获驯服，绝望在琥珀色的瞳孔中蔓延着，最后化为一滴滴泪水。  
连铃木悟自己都不清楚，这究竟是因为绝望才落下的泪，还是因为绝顶的快感才刺激出来的泪，他只知道自己已经逃不掉了。  
他雌伏在表弟身下，食髓知味的身体不顾理智的抗拒，主动向对方展开最敏感的地方，期待着对方的玩弄。  
“啊…哈……潘多拉，潘多拉，那里，那里舒服，呜…不要再……”铃木悟骑坐在潘多拉身上，腰扭动得妖娆，白皙的身体上布满深浅不一的吻痕，如同雪地绽放的红梅林。他的一只手与潘多拉紧紧交握，另一只手则被潘多拉珍而重之地放在唇边轻吻，不时将指尖轻舔吮吸。  
潘多拉自下而上地看着沉溺在情欲中的铃木悟，心里的满足感几乎要溢出来。随着几下重重地顶撞，铃木悟的身体猛地僵直，然后快速地抖动几下，最后瘫软在潘多拉怀中。  
潘多拉抱着铃木悟一个翻身，分开他的大腿再一次开始了抽插。两人连接的地方传出一股浓厚的麝香，潘多拉看着铃木悟的穴口被自己有些粗暴的动作带出几丝精液，想到怀中这人里里外外都充满了自己的味道，满意地放缓了速度。  
温柔的力度一点点挑逗起铃木悟刚散去的情欲，早已习惯了白日宣淫的身体很快就进入状态。  
“潘多拉，再深点，对，就是那里，大力…啊……”  
“表兄…你是我的了……”潘多拉痴迷的声音低低响起，他癫狂的某种充斥着深深的爱恋，将铃木悟牢牢锁在自己怀中。然后他如同亲吻一个神祗一般将铃木悟的气息全都咽下。


End file.
